1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ventilator and, more particularly, it relates to an illuminating ventilator with illumination function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional illuminating ventilator 8 of a China patent, entitled as “Ventilator,” with patent publication number of 201991805 is shown, which includes a housing 81, an inlet cover 82 coupled with the housing 81 to form a receiving space in the combination of the housing and inlet cover 82, and a fan 83 received in said receiving space. There is also an illuminating device 84 received in the receiving space between the inlet cover 82 and fan 83, wherein the illuminating device 84 includes a seat 841 and a light-emitting unit 842. With the above described structure, the illuminating ventilator not only is able to generate airflow by operating the fan 83, but also provides an ideal illumination since rays generated by the light-emitting unit 842 are able to be emitted out of the housing 81 via the inlet cover 82 without being blocked by the fan 83.
Conventionally, the light-emitting unit 842 of the illuminating device 84 is an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, which is usually connected with an inner surface of the housing 81 and arranged between the inlet cover 82 and fan 83. However, with this arrangement, it is impossible to largely decrease a required length between the inlet cover 82 and fan 83 since the seat 841 is arranged on the inner surface of the housing 81 and choices in size of the incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp are limited. Besides, in order to connect with the illuminating device 84, the shape of a part of the housing close to an inlet of the fan 83 cannot be adjusted to enhance the air-guiding performance or to lower the wind noise of in operation. Moreover, the heat generated by the seat 841 and light-emitting unit 842 during operation cannot be efficiently drawn by the fan 83 since the illuminating device 84 is arranged in a corner area of the receiving space away from the route wherein the airflow goes.
Therefore, another conventional illuminating ventilator 9 with illumination function, which is published by a Taiwan patent application with publication number of 201315939 and entitled as “Illuminating Ventilator,” is proposed and shown in FIG. 2. This illuminating ventilator 9 includes a base casing 91, a LED module 92, a lampshade 93, and a shield 94. The LED module 92 is received in the base casing 91, the lampshade 93 couples with the base casing 91 to jointly enclose the LED module 92 with the base casing 91, and the shield 94 connects with the lampshade 93. This conventional illuminating ventilator 9 can have improved performance in air-guiding and noise suppression since the LED module 92 is small and thin enough to prevent from blocking the airflow entering a fan inside the illuminating ventilator 9.
However, there is still a drawback of this illuminating ventilator 9. The LED module 92 includes a light board 921, a heat transmitting plate 922, a ray guiding film 923, and a waterproof washer 924. Once the light board 921 malfunctions, the user usually has to replace the whole of the LED module 92 since the light board 921 is specially designed to be used in the LED module 92 and is not a common product for commerce. Therefore, the cost for repair of the illuminating ventilator 9 is high.
Moreover, according to various needs in performances of air capacity and illumination, the producers of the conventional illuminating ventilator has to design and manufacture various types of illuminating ventilators, which include illuminating devices of different power requirements and fans of different rated speeds and sizes. Specifically, for the conventional illuminating ventilator 8, since the frame of the fan 83 is constructed by a part of the housing 81 integrally, the housing 81 has to be changed for adapting to fans 83 with different sizes. Similarly, the housing 81 also has to be changed for adapting to different kinds of seats 841 since there is no such a seat 841 can be suitable to all kinds of various light-emitting units 842. The above described problems also exist in the illuminating ventilator 9, wherein the sizes and shapes of the base casing 91 and lampshade 93, even the shield 94, have to be changed when the illuminating ventilators 9 with different LED modules 92 are needed. In sum, both of the conventional illuminating ventilators 8, 9 may result in high cost in manufacture when various requirements in performances are made by customers.
As a result, it is necessary to improve the conventional illuminating ventilators 8, 9 with drawbacks such as “large size,” “bad cooling performance,” “low convenience in use” and “high cost in manufacture,” so as to efficiently save the costs in design and in dies/molds for making various types of illuminating ventilators.